The tourmented
by The Seeker of Souls
Summary: As Clara grows new people come into her life. Will she choose the right side? this is a continuation of the intro, I promise, If you didn't read the intro PLEASE DO!
1. Chapter 1

17 years later Clara was walking down a long hall, surrounded by people. Just another day for her, as she walked into the open room with other people she noticed a new guy was sitting in her seat. His blonde hair and tan was so, perfect. She went over to him.

"Excuse me, that's my seat" She smiled. "And class is about to start"

"Oh sorry right" He looked around looking for another seat. Clara saw that he didn't realize that the seat next to hers was open and has been most the year.

"You can sit in the seat right next to me" She put her books down on the desk.

"Yeah, sorry" He slid over. "I'm new here so"

"It's ok" she said sitting. Mr. James came in with some papers and sat at his desk in the front of the room. He was a young teacher, and was easy on his students. The bell rang; Clara glanced over at the guy beside her. He had light purple eyes like hers and he had a black shirt with tan pants on. His long blonde hair enveloped her thoughts. Clara was a strait A student. She was top of her class and not at all popular. More or less and nerd but she didn't really dress like it. She had a light blue dress on with a clock necklace. Her hair was wavy and had purple tips. She was surprise no one really thought that she was Yugi's daughter.

After class Clara was making her way to the cafeteria when she heard someone run up to her, she stopped and turned to face the new guy face to face with her.

"I" He breathed heavily "I didn't get your name, I'm…Mari….Malik, yeah"

Clara giggled "Clara" They shook hands. "Want to eat lunch with me, I don't really eat lunch with anyone" She said.

"Sure" Malik said. At the table they sat in silence. Clara would expect Malik would be a talkative person, but he wasn't; he nibbled on the pizza and stared around Clara. Clara cleared her throat.

"So where are you from, you're new right?" She asked. Malik nodded.

"Yeah, I'm from, um, Kentucky?" He said being unsure.

"Oh, hot isn't it, New York is lucky being a cooler state."

"Yeah my family needed to get away from the heat"

"Who's all in your family?"

"Well I have a sister and both my parents died; my sister moved away I live with my older friend he's been like a brother to me"

"But you said you're family…"

"Enough about me what about you?" Malik asked.

Clara bit her lip, she didn't want to tell him about her father, but this was her, why couldn't she. "Well" She started. "I have a pretty normal family; I'm an only child, mom and dad"

"Only child? With a girl as pretty as you why didn't mom and dad not have another, or did they just want to have one pretty girl all to themselves?" Malik flirted. Clara blushed and shrugged. Malik leaned into the table as he saw other girls look over his way. He smiled a wicked smile at Clara which freaked her out. She bit into her sub trying to distract herself from him.

After school Clara was walking to her car when a figure stood at her car arms folded. He almost looked like her dad but more strict.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked. He shook his head disappeared into this air. Clara stood there disoriented looking around the parking lot. Clara shook her head and climbed into her car and drove off. She reached her house, as always she picked up the mail and opened the door to a quiet house, until.

"Hey Clara, how was school anything different today?" Yugi said coming out of the kitchen.

Clara bit her lip. "Did you by chance visit me at school today?" Yugi shook his head.

"Well I guy maybe three inches taller than you and looked exactly like you was at my car today, he looked more, meaner?" She shuddered. Yugi perked up and quickly ran upstairs, Clara closely followed. Yugi ran into his room and after years he grabbed the millennium puzzle.

"What is that dad?" Clara asked.

"This is my millennium puzzle when I was younger than you I put together and unleashed a power too strong for anyone but me, that guy you saw, hopefully is back living in this. His name is Pharaoh Atem if you ever seen him again. Here let us see" Yugi then put the puzzle around his neck. A great light came from the golden piece. In Yugi place Atem stood, he was back for sure.

"Hello Clara" He said folding his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was confused. Atem had sat her down explained but she still hadn't grasped the subject. She had her hand on both sides of her head and she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"You're telling me that they are after me? What do I have that they want?" Clara asked. Atem shrugged. Clara sighed and let go of her head, she stood up. Atem stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look this is why Yugi has been so protective, this is a real danger Clara"

Clara whipped her arm at him turning. "I don't need protection, I'll be ok by myself," Clara then stomped out of the room and to her room. Since that day when the evil eye was burned on Clara's wall it was plastered and painted over, it was a memory that Clara will never remember. She plopped down on her bed, she was confused. Two bad guys with power that she couldn't imagine were after her. She never meet them and don't know what they look like. This was too much for her.

At school the next month, Clara hasn't seen Atem at all, she pissed him off, well he pissed her off. She didn't really want anything to do with her dad what so ever right now. Malik and Clara have become best friends, at school he was chased after girls from class to class. But still Malik had his eyes set on Clara for whatever reason. Sitting in the cafeteria, Clara sipped her water as she watched Malik peel off girls and sit across from Clara.

"They are getting harder to shake off, NO!" He screamed to the one cheerleader. Then he slammed his head down onto the table.

"They'll get tired of chasing" Clara assured Malik. Malik lifted his head just enough to make eye contact with Clara.

"Really?"

"Yup, you'll get old to them" deep down Clara knew she was falling for Malik. Clara found herself leaning into the table just looking at Malik. If she didn't catch herself she would drool. She had to stay alert around him. But his soft purple eyes and blonde hair beckoned her. But there was something wrong with Malik that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The way he looked at her the way he smiled at her, it was all too cutely strange. Some days they would walk around town together. Talking and laughing, with nothing better to do. They would case each other in the mall. Malik would corner her and tease her. He would rub his nose on her neck. They seemed closer than friends. Malik stared at Clara, her hair, her smile the way she moves, moved him. They caught each other staring at each other. Clara cleared her throat and stood up to throw her lunch away.

"Wait Clara, I've got a question" Malik asked.

"Hold on, I'm going to throw me lunch away"

"Ok when you get back" Malik said. Clara was nervous, what was he going to ask, was he going to ask her out. Would she say yes? She liked him, but she wasn't sure. When she came back Malik was staring coldly at the wall, deep in thought.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Clara said. Malik squirmed.

"Oh yeah, uh…" Malik scratched the back of his head. "Wanna go out with me?" He almost whispered.

Clara smiled and nodded "I'd love to Malik"

After school Clara drove them to the park. They planned to study but they both knew that wasn't going to be done. Clara got butterflies as she drove. When they pulled up into the parking lot Malik jumped out and let Clara out opening the door.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem"

They both then say on the trunk of Clara's car. Malik had his hand around Clara's waist. They sat there staring at the sky.

"It's so blue, so pretty" Clara said.

"You know what else is pretty?" Malik asked.

"What?"

Then Malik leaned in and laid a soft kiss on Clara's lips. Malik then pulled back.

"You"


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later.

Clara was sitting on the beach with Marik, well Malik to Clara. The cool breeze whipped through Clara's and Malik's hair. It was later in the day and the sun was about to set. Clara always dreamed of this, watching the sun set with a guy. Clara's parents had yet to meet Malik but they both knew him to well. Clara didn't really tell them about Malik. With his arm around her waist Malik thought little of the original plan for Clara to please Melvin. He was done with that plan. She was so beautiful to him, no one could change this. As the sun went down Clara snuggle to Malik.

On the way home Clara dropped off Malik kissed him good bye and left. Walking into Bakura's pitch black apartment Marik felt a strange presence. He slowly flipped in the light to see Melvin standing there arms folded with rod in hand, looking madder than ever.

"Hello binky boy" Melvin said unfolding his arms and stepping closer "I believe there a certain contract that you are breaking"

Marik gulped and stuttered "I-I don't know what you're erm, talking about Melvin"

Melvin grabbed Marik's collar and pulled him close and growled "You know exactly who and what I'm talking about" Melvin then threw Marik to the ground "That girl of your is supposed to be _dead _you hear me binky boy? _Dead D-E-A-D_"

Getting back up Marik whipped himself off "I get it, but I'm not falling through with it Melvin"

"What?"

"Look I love her, I'm not destroying those I love!" Marik yelled.

At home Clara came in and went straight to the kitchen to get some pop. As she grabbed the can from the refrigerator and opened it, Cali her mother came in.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day at the beach?" Cali asked. Realizing she was still in her bathing suit with a loose t-shirt on and pants, she gulped down the frizzy drink and nodded.

"Good" Cali said.

"Where's dad?" Clara asked.

"In his den,"

"Having a serious talk with Atem I suppose?" Clara said in a deeper voice mocking Yugi, the two giggled. Yugi rounded the corner into the kitchen hearing Clara come in he wandered if she was ok, to find the two giggling and making silly faces at each other. When Cali saw her husband come in she cleared her throat and faced Yugi.

"Out from your den" after Cali said that the two started again with the giggling.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"N-n-nothing dad" Clara said then passing Yugi going up to her room. She went up and peeled out of her clothes and back into a some soft sweat pants and another loose t-shirt. Clara flopped down on her bed looking at YouTube on her lap top. She scrolled as she drank her pop.

"You can't just leave a contract binky boy!" Melvin yelled back.

"Well I can" Marik said ripping the long piece of paper. Melvin then growled and jumped into Marik, not on top of inside of, wanting control of Marik's body. Hair flipped still in his purple shirt and holding the rod, Melvin laughed. Marik was no longer in control, and Melvin has a goal to accomplish. Melvin then gave out a loud evil laugh.

With no contact with Malik for four days or so Clara was getting worried about him. Walking around town getting some window shopping done, Clara saw a lady about her age with a tan just like Malik's and long black hair she seemed up set and she called though out the streets. She wore a long tan dress with gold. She had gold bracelets like Malik. She yelled again and again a similar name to Malik's.

"MARIK!" She sounded urgent. Clara ran over to her.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you looking for Malik?" Clara asked.

"Mar- yes Malik"

"Are you his sister?"

"How do you know about me?"

"I'm his…girlfriend"

"Then you're Clara! I've heard so much about you! Look I needed to give you this" Ishizu then took off her necklace; she placed in Clara's hands.

"This will save you in the future, trust me"

"H-how do you know?"

"I just had a…feeling" Ishizu winked and then left. Clara was left with the strange piece in her hands, it was an eye or from the looks of it, the same eye from the puzzle. Clara put it in her bag and quickly walked back to her car. At home Clara locked herself in her room and put the piece on, it made a beautiful necklace. She started to slide it off her head when a flash blinded her. In an empty room Clara didn't know where she was, the room was dimply lit by a torch. When Clara noticed that surrounded her was sand. Heavily packed sand, a bed laid there with a desk. When Malik walked in from going down stairs, it was a smaller version of him, maybe him as a child. He was closely followed by Ishizu, she again looked worried, she put Malik in the bed and pretended to be doing something. A bigger figure came down the same stair case yelling that same name Ishizu yelled out in the streets.

"MARIK!" The man was about six feet and had the same hair as Malik but greyer. Was this Malik dad? Was Malik name Marik, Clara was once again confused.

"I told you two _not _to go outside" Marik then looked at his dad with frustration, but he didn't say anything. Then his hair flipped and he pulled out a rod with the same eye on her necklace and Atem's puzzle. Marik pointed it towards to his dad and his dad was pinned up against the wall, suffocating him Clara yelled out for Marik to stop.

"Malik _STOP_!" Be he didn't hear her, this was Ishizu memory. Ishizu then screamed and after Marik was done with his father he pinned Ishizu up against the wall but without killing her. He gave out a deep evil chuckle that escalated to a laugh.

Clara found herself on her bed the necklace in her hand. She was panting, was Marik or Malik after her? But he loved her, how could he!


	4. Chapter 4

Clara now had to find Malik. The next day she went to school upset as she saw Melvin in Marik's body.

"Malik!" She yelled walking towards him. Melvin turned not knowing who she was quite yet. She smacked him, as he held his cheek he realized this was the girlfriend.

"What?" He growled.

"What? WHAT! I haven't heard or seen from you in DAYS! I've been worried about you! And then your sister gave me this necklace and I see you killing people, explain yourself!" She yelled, by this time people were staring. Melvin pulled her over to a back hallway. He grabbed her throat.

"I'm not Malik, and Malik's real name is Marik, Marik Ishtar. My name? My name is Melvin, your worst nightmare. See since you were born you've been in my sights. You know I've wanted to kill you. Why? Well that would just have to wait for later." Melvin then let go of the scared Clara and left the building. People rushed to Clara, asking if she was alright. Dazed she made her to the bathroom and called her dad. Gulping she was afraid to hear his reaction.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dad, I just met Melvin, can you pick me up?"

"Sh- yes, I'll be there in a couple"

As she climbed into her dad's car, she saw his face. It was tired and worried. They drove home in silence; she could only imagine what her mom was doing. At home her mom hugged her right as Clara got in the door.

"Mom" Clara breathed.

"I'm glad you're ok" Clara could hear her mom choke up on tears.

"I'm fine" Clara couldn't seem to cry.

For the next hour Clara and Yugi went over what happened. Holding her head

"I told you he looked like Marik, he didn't have his hair up, from what you told me I don't know how, I was looking at Marik but hearing Melvin, he has the distorted voice, he had the rod"

"He had the rod?" Yugi asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure" The memory was fading the more and more she tried to explain it. She finally got up.

"I need to leave this for a bit, clear my thoughts" Clara then went up and flopped down in her bed.

Yugi just sat there thinking of what to do. Cali sat down across from Yugi set a glass of water on the table and looked at Yugi.

"We knew it was coming Yugi"

"But I was hoping you were right, it wasn't going to be real, bark no bite, I'm going to have Atem talk to her"

"But she always shoves Atem away, not wanting to talk to him; do you really want to try that again?"

Yugi stood up "yes" Then he held the puzzle and turned into Atem. "Hello Cali" Atem said going upstairs. Cali sat back down.

Upstairs Atem knocked lightly on Clara's door.

"Who is it?" Clara asked.

"Atem"

"Go away"

"Clara listen, I need you to let me in, it's important"

"The door's open" Clara said sitting up on her bed. Atem opened the door just a peek then opened it all the way. He cleared his throat.

"Clara, I…I'm sorry, but you need to listen you are in great danger which you seem to ignore!" Atem was beyond mad. Clara just gave a deep, dark look. She had the necklace on that Ishizu gave her, it started to glow and a hand print on Clara's throat appeared. Where Melvin had touched her had seemed to be the where it was glowing. Head down, Clara feeling of just being confused and upset became rage. Her head snapped up and her eyes didn't have a pupil and she had a total blank expression on her face.

"Clara?" Atem asked. Clara chuckled in a deep distorted tone. It escalated to a laugh.

"Oh boo-who, from the start pharaoh, she was defenseless, and she no longer is; with me in her she's got power beyond belief. Now pharaoh feel the pain I went through when you father ruined me" Bakura was now in control of Clara's body and he raised her hand and Atem began choking. He threw Atem against the wall and looked deep into the kings eyes.

"Clara" Atem choked.

"She no longer is here pharaoh she's _gone_"

"Fight him Clara" Atem choked out. Bakura just laughed and held Atem's throat tighter.

"You feel it now? Hmmm? The misery I went through, I want you to feel the same pain I felt when this scar was cut on me" Bakura took one of Clara's long nails and placed in under Atem's eye and pierced the red flesh, after a bit Bakura had made a gash from Atem's eye to half way down his cheek. Atem, with tears in his eyes looked into those hazy eyes of Clara's. Then with a flash Bakura held her head, and started to thrash around. A clear Clara scream rang from her throat. But then another chuckle from Bakura rumbled from the same throat, same body, and same flesh of Clara. She was fighting against Bakura but was losing; finally Clara stood there, still Bakura. She looked over her shoulder to Atem which was in the corner, almost cowering. Bakura laughed and walked down the stairs.

"Clara-bell!" Cali yelled after her. Bakura slowly turned towards the frightened lady and gave her a smile. Cali stepped back realizing this wasn't her daughter. Finally Bakura walked out of the house, hoped on Marik's motorcycle and drove off.

Yugi ran down the stairs and held Cali in his arms.

"Clara" Cali breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into his apartment Bakura was still in Clara's body. Melvin was standing yelling at Marik when he saw Clara.

"Hello, you witch" Melvin said throwing Marik to the ground.

"Bloody fool it's me!" Bakura said.

"What did you do to her?!" Marik said lunging to Melvin, Melvin grabbed Marik by his hair and tossed him back. Clara saw that and screamed.

"MARIK!" She then grabbed her head and Bakura snapped into control.

"You bastard!" Marik yelled.

"Shut up you mutt! We're going to her rid of her. Once and for all" Bakura's spirit stepped out of Clara's body. Being weak Clara fell to the ground lifeless. Bakura went to Ryou in the kitchen and stepped into him and came back out with a knife fixing his shirt. Melvin nudged Clara with his foot, she didn't respond.

"I would do it now if I were you" Melvin said. Marik just stared at the lifeless, helpless Clara. Bakura went over and flipped Clara onto her back and put the knife to her throat.

"Slifer!" Bakura yelled. in a snap of a finger Clara's eyes flipped open and she growled.

"Hello beautiful" Melvin said.

"What?" Marik asked tears rolling down his cheek.

"See you mutt, you little girlfriend has the spirit of Slifer in her and is very dangerous, stand up you beautiful beast" Bakura said helping Clara up. She just stared Marik down.

"Clara" Marik said. All Clara did was growl at him.

"Now all we have to do is squeeze Slifer out of her, if it kills her or not" Bakura said to Marik. Marik then tackled Bakura and hissed in his face.

"How dare you! You don't need to torture her!"

"Oh but we do! Watch" Bakura shoved Marik off of him and went over to the tense Clara. He started to take off the necklace the Ishizu gave her.

"I caught the spirit of Slifer in this necklace thanks to your sister. When Clara was born she had Slifer in her, I don't know how but she just did. And ever since that fateful I've wanted to extract it from her. Melvin on the other hand wanted to wait to see if the spirit got stronger, well look where that got us! Now we have to fight with people where earlier we would just have to take her!" Bakura yelled at Melvin. Clara screamed from Bakura taking off the necklace. Melvin scowled at Bakura.

"Just get it over with it, will ya?" Melvin said. Clara screamed even more.

"Clara!" Marik yelled. Clara snapped and grabbed Bakura.

"Do it I dare you, you wanna see the light of day, do you boy?!" Clara growled in Bakura's face. Then in a quick movement she knocked Bakura down, put the necklace back on and put her heel on Bakura's breast bone.

"Cause I would guess you wanna live?" She said.

"y-y-yes" Bakura fumbled.

"Then get up you coward" Clara said stepping off of him and going over to Marik hugging him she whispered him his ear. "I missed you" Bakura got up and whipped himself off he tried to grab Clara, but Marik took his rod and killed the british devil. To the sight of that Clara flinched and put her head in the crook of Marik's neck.

"You little!" Melvin said walking up to Marik. Holding Clara in one arm and pointing the rod with the other hand Marik shook in fear for Clara. Clara growled.

"Oh I'm so scared" Melvin taunted.

"You should be" Marik said. Melvin chuckled ripping Clara from Marik.

"NO!" Marik yelled. With tears in her eyes Clara smiled.

"Marik, I'll be fine, just you watch" She said in a whisper. Melvin then ripped off Clara's necklace. She then screamed and fell to the ground motionless.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO!" Marik screamed running to Clara "Wake up! No… I just got you back" Marik shook Clara. Melvin then put on the necklace.

"Finally he's mine!" Melvin said in a raging laugh. Clara looked at the sweat soaked Marik, smiled then her eyes turned white. Marik held Clara in his arms crying. He rocked back and forth.

"How does it feel you worthless piece of shit? Hm? Having something taken from you?" Melvin chuckled. Then he laughed again when he choked on it, he held his head then snapped back. He walked over to Marik and put his finger under Marik's chin. Marik moved his head.

"The hell are you doing?" Marik said.

"I told you Marik that I would be fine see? I'm controlling Melvin, I don't have much time, doing this I'm pinning him down, stab Melvin's body, hurry"

"What about you? Aren't you going to get hurt?"

"No, I'm just a spirit free roaming, Marik grab that knife and stab him, NOW!" Clara ordered. Shaking Marik took the knife from Bakura's cold hand and placed in on Melvin's throat.

"Now listen to me, I'm going to escape as soon as you kill his body, make sure you make this a clean cut or he will survive and will suck me back in and I will get hurt, hopefully Slifer will stay in the necklace, we need to take the necklace to my dad as soon as we do this" Clara said. Marik shook even more and cleaning slit Melvin's throat. His body fell and Clara's spirit went back into her body, she gasped suddenly and sat up. Marik went over and hugged Clara.

"My baby, we did it" Marik said.

"You, you did it" Clara said. "Get the necklace"

Marik nodded and went over and took the necklace from Melvin.

"How did you know what to do?" Marik asked giving Clara the necklace. She shrugged.

At home Yugi called Clara's phone one last time, no answer. Cali bit her nails sitting on the couch watching Yugi pace.

"Still no answer" Yugi said throwing his phone down.

"Where could she have gone? Where did that bastard take her?" Cali asked.

"No one has seen her" Yugi said. Then the front door flew open, and Marik stepped in with Clara behind him. Clara ran from behind Marik and hugged her dad. Yugi just stared at Marik. Marik held out the necklace to Yugi.

"Dad, Marik came to say sorry, for everything" Clara said. Yugi let go of Clara and walked over to Marik and let Marik place the necklace in his hands. Marik stepped back.

"What is this?" Yugi asked looking back to Clara.

"The millennium necklace, dad check your god cards" Clara said. Yugi turned placing the necklace in Marik's hand and went to get his cards. Clara stared at Marik, Marik smiled at her and nodded. Yugi came back down with one card in his hand. He came over to Clara.

"Slifer, he's been gone since you were born" Yugi said. Marik then came behind Clara and put the necklace on Clara. She looked over at him with confusion.

"He was in your daughter this whole time" Marik explained. Clara's eye shined red and squirmed grabbing her back.

"My back, my back is burning!" She said with panic in her voice. Yugi then lifted her shirt to reveal to wings on her back, Slifer's wings.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Cali asked.

"No, I've witnessed her power" Marik smiled looking down at Clara.

"Where's Bakura and Melvin?" Yugi asked. Clara smiled.

"Dead" She said.

Yugi looked at Marik, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just your approval of me dating your daughter"

Yugi hesitated.

"Dad, he's not bad anymore, and if he tricks me, I always have Slifer" Clara smiled. Yugi then stuck out his hand. Marik grabbed it shaking his hand. Yugi smiled.

"Welcome to the family"


End file.
